This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The object of this COBRE project is to design BCG vaccines that target TuAg1 (CD155) and MUC1. Theme A: Significance of Fetal Protein and Phenotypes in Cancer Novel Hepatocellular Vaccines Targeting Rat CD155 and MUC1 This research is focused on the development of novel vaccines for the prevention and/or treatment of cancer. The objective of this project is to develop innovative cancer vaccines that may be useful in the management of patients at risk for, or with ,hepatocellular carcinoma. Hepatocellular carcinoma is a leading cause of cancer mortality worldwide and frequently develops in patients with liver cirrhosis secondary to alcohol abuse or viral infections. Her vaccine uses BCG that have been genetically altered to express interleukin-2 and TuAg1, a tumor associated antigen over-expressed in hepatocellular carcinoma